A Sparky Christmas
by BeckettLover
Summary: John and Elizabeth surprise each other with the perfect gift and discover how the other truly feels. Sorry for the mistakes, I was tired when I wrote this, and didn't reread it.


A/N: This was written mainly for Tortie. She wanted me to write a Christmas sparky story. I hope you like it Tortie!!!

Christmas Surprise

Elizabeth decided that it was time for a celebration. The constant threat from the Wraith and now the Replicators had everyone on the base wound up pretty tightly. She thought that the best way to loosen everybody up would be to throw a party. Since it was near Christmas time on Earth, she decided to make it be a combination of Christmas, Chanukah, and any Athosian holiday.

She had contacted SGC and requested that the Daedalus come back earlier, bearing necessary supplies for the party, such as ingredients for food and decorations. She also asked if it was possible for them to send her man's black leather jacket. She wanted to surprise John with it.

What she didn't know, was that John had put in a request of his own, along with the message she sent SGC. He had asked if it was possible for him to go to Earth and get a dog for Elizabeth. He made it seem like a dog would be the best way to keep Elizabeth happy and thinking clearly, which in turn, would be better for the base.

SGC considered both requests for some time. It was easier for them to okay Elizabeth's request than it was for them to approve John's request. Many of them didn't think it would be the best idea to bring a dog to a foreign animal where it could cause harm. In the end they decided to let John come and get a dog, as long as it was a neutered male (to prevent any mating).

John was extremely pleased with the answer he was given and walked around the base for days with the biggest goofy smile ever. Everyone noticed that something had changed, but they figured that maybe he had finally been able to perfect one of the new moves Teyla had been trying to teach him.

He took the message that SGC gave him as a cover story to Elizabeth so that she would know he was leaving for Earth in the morning. When she was done reading, she put the message on the table and turned to face him.

"Well, it looks like they need you back on Earth for a couple of days," she was secretly pleased that he would be gone. It would give her time to set up the party and to wrap his present.

"Yes, I got a message that said they needed me to show some new pilots of theirs a thing or two about how to fly in difficult situations," John said, smiling on the inside, glad that she bought the story.

"Make sure that you have everything ready to go first thing in the morning," she told him.

"Already done. I packed before coming here to give you your message," John told her.

He turned around to leave, but Elizabeth had some more to say.

"Be careful, John. Don't let them give you any lip," she smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I won't," John smiled back, and then turned once again to leave.

He headed back to his room. He really had already packed for his trip. When he got there, he sat down on his bed, and with a smile on his face, fell asleep thinking about the reaction Elizabeth would give him when she saw the puppy he was going to bring back.

Elizabeth stayed in her office for a while longer, thinking about how to go about giving John his present. She didn't know if he reciprocated her feelings, and didn't want it to all go wrong. If he didn't feel the same, she didn't want to make him feel awkward. In the end, she decided to just put it in his room during the party so that he could find it himself.

The next morning, John woke up earlier than he normally would, wanting to leave sooner and, therefore, return earlier as well. He went to the jumper hanger, and entered his personal puddle jumper. He dialed the gate and left.

ON EARTH:

When John arrived on Earth, SGC gave him keys to a car and some extra spending money.

They reminded him once more of the requirements that he must meet for them to allow a dog to go back with them. He told them not to worry and left.

He drove around for a while until he found a pet store that was holding an adoption faire that day. He parked out front, and went to see what kinds of puppies they had there today. He knew that if he didn't find one that caught his attention here, that he could continue looking.

It wouldn't be necessary, however, due to the fact that the moment he laid eyes on a rottweiler-terrier mix puppy, he knew that no other puppy would be right. He walked over to the kennel intent on petting the puppy, only to be stopped by a worker.

"Sir, it's not a good idea to touch that one. He's mean. He has already bitten a customer today," the lady told him.

John, not heeding her warning, continued towards the kennel. The lady followed closely behind, hoping to prevent another incident. When John got there, he kneeled on the floor and put his fingers up to the wire.

The puppy looked up at him with his blue eyes and then cautiously came over to where John had put his fingers. He sniffed them and licked them.

John laughed at the puppy and then proceeded in petting him. He opened the door of the kennel and took him out. The puppy jumped up and down, and licked John's face, completely content.

"I'll take him," John told the lady, while continuing to pet the puppy.

"If you'll follow me, we can fill out the paperwork. It won't take long," she said leading him towards the table.

As John was filling out the paperwork, the puppy settled himself on John's lap and fell asleep. The lady that was working the faire had no clue what had gotten into the puppy. He really did bite someone earlier in the day. She wasn't about to question it, however.

"I'll need all the supplies as well," John said while filling the paper out.

"We have everything here that you will need. I'll show you where it all is so that you can pick the brand and style you want," she told him.

John nodded to her and returned to the paperwork. The lady noticed that periodically he would use his other hand and would pet the puppy between his ears.

Not wanting to leave the puppy alone, when John was done with the paperwork, he asked the lady if she had a leash anywhere for him to use for the time being. The lady got up and handed him a leash she had around to show people how the dogs react to being on them.

John took the leash and attached it to the puppy's collar. He gently woke the puppy up and put him on the floor. Then he got up and followed the lady into the different isles of the store, getting a cart on his way. As they walked down the different isles, he put the supplies into the cart. By the time they were done, the cart was full of everything from food and dished to toys and dog beds.

He paid for the supplies and handed the lady the puppy long enough for him to put it all in the trunk. Then he went back, paid for the puppy, and, switching the leashes, walked out of the store, satisfied that he had found the perfect puppy for Elizabeth.

As he was driving back to SGC, he thought that maybe he should buy his friends gifts as well. He stopped the car at the nearest mall and quickly ran in to get gifts, not wanting to leave the puppy alone in the car for too long.

He ended up buying popcorn and some new sticks for Teyla, Scotch for Carson, and chocolate and some books for Rodney, and then some daggers for Ronon. Satisfied with his purchases, he returned to his car, got in, apologized to the puppy by petting him for a few minutes, and continued to SGC.

When he got there, SGC demanded that he let the puppy be examined before being allowed to leave. While the puppy was being examined, John loaded the rest of the things he bought into the puddle jumper, making sure that everything was secure and that there was enough space for the puppy.

He got the puppy back 30 minutes later and was given the okay to leave. The puppy ran into his arms, glad to see a familiar face. The two of them went into the puddle jumper. John closed the door and sat down in his chair. The puppy went and sat down in the other seat. He dialed the gate and went through, wanting to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible.

ON ATLANTIS:

When he got back, he quickly radioed the Daedalus, asking Caldwell to beam the supplies and the puppy out of the jumper and into his room. He didn't want to risk the chance of running into Elizabeth in the hall and having to explain what he was doing with dog supplies. Caldwell agreed and had Hermiod beam the supplies.

He walked quickly down the hall, wanting to get to the puppy before he freaked out after being beamed into the room suddenly. Sure enough, the puppy was freaking out a little. He was running around John's bed. John intercepted the bundle of fur and calmed him down. John then took the supplies he bought and arranged them around the room to give the puppy easy access to everything. Then he put some paper on the floor, just incase the puppy wasn't trained yet.

He quickly checked his email, noticing that Elizabeth had requested that John and his team meet with her today at 1800. John checked his watch and noticed that he had just enough time to grab some food in the mess hall before having to go to the meeting.

When he got there, he saw that his team was sitting there, eating as well. He got himself a plate of food and walked over to join them. He put his plate on the table and sat down.

"Do any of you know what this meeting is all about?" he asked them before taking a forkful of food.

"No. It's a mystery to us as well," Teyla answered.

"Oh, ok. I thought I had missed something while I was on Earth," John responded.

"How did that go for you anyway?" Rodney asked.

"It was fine. They had me show them some tactical maneuvers that they could use if the enemy ship is firing on them. I guess they thought I must have a lot of experience with situations like that," John answered.

The rest of their meal was spent in silence. They all finished their food and cleaned up after themselves before heading out to get to the meeting. When they got there, they discovered envelopes on their chairs. They sat down and held the envelopes in their hands, all them confused as to what was going on.

"In those envelopes, you will each find a set of instructions," Elizabeth started out, "I have decided to throw a party tomorrow night, and all of you are helping me get everything ready."

They all opened their envelopes to read their respective instructions. Rodney had been put in charge of figuring out what the traditional food was for the different religions and cultures present in Atlantis, and then getting the cooks to make it.

Ronon and Teyla had been put in charge of telling people about the party. Ronon was to tell the males, while Teyla told the females. John opened his to find that he had been put in charge of decorating the mess hall with the different decorations the Daedalus had brought back.

"Can I ask what you are doing in preparation for this party of yours?" John asked Elizabeth, slightly upset that he wouldn't be able to get back to the puppy quickly.

"I will be working with Zelenka in trying to get the speakers to play traditional music for everyone present. As well as making sure that everything goes according to plan," she told him.

Truthfully, Zelenka and she had figured out how to play music over the speakers days ago. She wanted the time that it would take all of them to carry out their instructions to wrap their presents. This way, she would kill two birds with one stone. The decorations would be put up and she would have time to get ready.

"Fine," John said.

He got up and left with his instructions in hand. He made a quick stop at his room to check up on the puppy once more. He walked in, only to find him curled up on the bed. He left as quietly as possible and went back to the mess hall to decorate.

When he got there, he found the decorations waiting for him. There was a tree, a couple of Menorah's, some streamers, and other things of that nature. Looking around, he decided to designate one corner of the hall for the tree. He picked up the tree and moved it to the corner.

Once he got it there, he started decorating it with the lights and plastic candy canes and other decorations he found waiting for him. He stood back, looked at his work, and nodded his approval. He decided to put his presents under the tree so that it would be easier for him to get to them later. After going back to his room to get them, he put the bag under the tree and hid it so that nobody else would know it was there.

He went back to the pile of decorations, picked up the Menorah's and placed them on alternating tables to prevent groups from bunching together and not talk to each other. Not knowing what to do with the Athosian decorations, John radioed Teyla for help.

Teyla appeared 5 minutes later. She looked around her, not recognizing the hall with all the different decorations that John had placed around it. She walked over to where the Athosian decorations were and started putting them in different places. John excused himself, saying that he had to be somewhere, and that he was extremely grateful for her help.

Teyla nodded and continued to decorate the rest of the hall, making sure that she didn't mess up anything that John had already put up. John all but ran to his room. When he got there, he grabbed the leash and the puppy and snuck them both off to a portion of the city that he knew was safe, yet that they weren't using at the moment.

The puppy was glad to have a chance to relieve itself. It walked over to where a dead potted plant stood, lifted its leg, and peed. John laughed at the display and continued to walk with him down the hall.

John figured that the puppy had had enough time to take care of all its business and took them back to his room. Once there, John took the leash off and let the puppy run around the room while he went into the bathroom to shower.

The shower felt good, the warm water relaxed his sore muscles and released his tension. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't stay there and got out. He dried himself off and got ready for bed. The moment his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile:

Elizabeth had managed to get all of her presents wrapped. She had decided to put them all in a bag and hand them out to everybody at the same time. That way, it wouldn't look like she was singling John out from the others. Of course, she also decided that it wouldn't hurt to give him his present last.

She put the bag next to her dresser so that she wouldn't forget it in the morning, and went to get ready for bed. Just like John, the moment her head touched the pillow, she was asleep, but she fell asleep with a smile of her face.

The next morning:

John woke up and was startled. Next to his face was a furry body. For a moment, he forgot that he had brought a puppy to Atlantis. When his brain co-operated with him, he realized that it was just the puppy sleeping next to him.

He laughed at himself and reached out to scratch the puppy's ears. He got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the party. He would have loved to wear his leather jacket, but Koyla had destroyed during his latest plan of getting weapons by force.

He ended up wearing his jeans and a black shirt. He fed the puppy and then headed out to get to the party. He was one of the first to arrive and was greeted at the door by Elizabeth.

"Good work on the decorations, John" she told him

"Thanks, but I had Teyla's help with the Athosian decorations, so I cannot take all the credit," John said with a smile on his face.

"Go, enjoy yourself. You've earned it," she said, before turning to greet the next group of people to arrive.

John walked in and saw that Rodney had come through tremendously with the food. There were two whole tables piled with food and a third table that had the drinks. John walked over, curious to see what kinds of food the cooks had made.

He was glad to see some of the food he liked. He grabbed a plate and piled it with his favorites, and then with some of the other food as well. He figured that he could at least try it. If he didn't like it, he just wouldn't get seconds.

As he was getting his food, Ronon and Teyla walked through the door. They spotted John and decided to get food as well. After the three of them got their food, they headed over to a table and sat down.

"I really like the decorations, John," Teyla said.

"Thanks, but don't forget, you helped," he responded with a smile.

"That is true," Teyla smiled back.

They had just started eating their food when Carson and Rodney joined them. Rodney's plate looked like it would fall over at any second, that's how much food he had piled on it. Carson had done what John did, he had gotten his favorites, and then grabbed some others to try.

John looked at Rodney and told him, "This is really good food, Rodney. Nice work."

Rodney beamed at the praise and went back to shoveling the food into his mouth.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get something," John got up from the table and headed towards the tree.

The whole table was curious and was watching as John walked over to the tree and pulled a bag out from underneath it. When he got the bag, he walked back to the table.

"I had some free time while I was on Earth and I decided to buy you guys some presents," he said while handing each person their present.

"Oh, John, you did not have to do this," Teyla said, surprised that John would buy them presents.

'Och, I dinnae have anything for you, laddie," Carson said, embarrassed at the fact that John had gotten him a gift.

"That's alright. I didn't expect to get any in return. Now, come on, open them," John said impatiently. He wanted to see their facial expressions after seeing what is was that he bought.

Rodney, being his usual impatient self, ripped his open first.

"Oh, John, you really didn't have to get me all this," Rodney said after seeing all the chocolates and the books.

"I'm just glad you like it," John told Rodney.

Teyla opened hers next, and like Rodney, she couldn't believe that John would go to the trouble to get her popcorn and new sticks.

"It was the least I could do since I all but destroyed the pair you have," John said to her when he saw how happy she was to get new sticks.

Carson went next. Again, a look of total surprise and awe was displayed when he saw the Scotch. John just smiled and waited for Ronon to open his. When Ronon saw the daggers that John had gotten him, he pulled John to his feet and hugged him. He had wanted to get new daggers since he lost his old ones when they were on the hive ship.

None of them had noticed that Elizabeth had been standing near by, watching the team open their presents. She too was in awe of how well John knew his team. She was also a little sad that he didn't seem to have one for her. Maybe he really didn't like her as much as she liked him.

She sucked it up and walked up to the table, intent on having a good time and giving them the presents she had bought.

"What? Nothing for me, John?" she asked playfully, trying to hide her true feelings.

"Oh, no, I got you something too, but it wouldn't fit under the tree so you have to get it later," John told her. He hoped nobody would notice that his heart had just started beating faster.

'What's in the bag?" Rodney asked.

"Oh, I got you guys some presents too," Elizabeth said. She reached in and handed them out, giving John his present last like she had planned.

Once again, everyone at the table was stunned. They truly hadn't expected anyone to give them presents. All of them liked the presents that they had been given, and silently vowed to make it up to both John and Elizabeth.

When John opened his, he all but fell out of his seat. Sitting in a box was a new leather jacket. How had Elizabeth known that that was something he had wanted to replace? Seeing the jacket got him thinking that maybe she reciprocated his feelings.

"Wow, this is perfect. Thanks so much, Elizabeth," John told her, the look of surprise still on his face.

The present didn't escape the rest of the team. They had all known that John had been pissed when his jacket was ruined. The fact that Elizabeth went to the trouble of getting him a new one, got them all thinking that there might be something going on.

"Well, I knew that your other one had been destroyed and figured that I could replace it," Elizabeth was jumping for joy on the inside. She hadn't thought he would like it that much.

"I'll be right back," she told them, heading for the food tables.

She came back with a plate and joined them. They all sat there, eating their food and discussing the success of the party. The whole base had turned out and everybody looked like they were having a blast. The scientists and the military were mingling, talking with each other as if they were old friends.

"This was a splendid idea," Teyla said to Elizabeth, "It seems like everyone is enjoying themselves."

"That it does. Thank you all for helping set it up," Elizabeth replied.

When they all finished eating, they put their plates away and dispersed, making rounds and talking to all of the guests. After a while, John went and found Elizabeth.

"Come with me. I want to give you your present," John told her.

"Okay, sure," Elizabeth's heart started beating faster now. What could John have gotten her that couldn't fit under a tree?

They left the mess hall and started walking towards John's room.

"Wait, why are we going to your room?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's where I left it. Come on," John told her.

Elizabeth hesitated. She had never been in John's room before. She didn't know what to expect. After a minute, she got rid of her fear and started walking with John once more towards his room.

When they got there, John told her to go ahead and open the door. She put her hand up to the door panel, and opened the door. The moment she opened the door, something jumped on her, knocking her down, and then started licking her face.

John laughed at seeing Elizabeth being brought down by a little puppy. He got him off of her and helped her back on her feet.

"John, what's a puppy doing in your room? You know that Earth animals aren't allowed," she told him.

"He's your present. I sent a request to SGC along with your request for party supplies. They decided to let me go and get one," John was beaming, a smug smile on his face at being able to get this past her.

"Oh God, John, thank you," she turned and hugged him, "I've missed having a dog in my life so much."

John was shocked. He didn't know how to react to Elizabeth's hug. In the end he decided to hug her back. When Elizabeth broke the hug, she went and sat on the floor, getting the puppy to come to her, and then started petting him.

"What's his name?" she asked John.

"I didn't name him. He's your and, therefore, you should be the one to name him," John responded, enjoying the sight before him.

Elizabeth continued to pet him while thinking up a name.

"Mars. His name is Mars," she said.

"Mars it is. I'll have someone engrave that on his tag," John replied.

Elizabeth got up from the floor and walked over to John, wanting to give him one more hug. She was overwhelmed with the fact that he would go and get her a dog. However, when she got to him, instead of hugging him, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

John hadn't expected a kiss and stiffened at the contact. He felt her pulling away, trying to break away. He wasn't about to let that happen now that he was finally kissing her. He cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss.

Elizabeth sank into him. When he was sure she wouldn't leave, he let go of her face and started running his hands up and down her back in soft, gently caresses. They finally broke apart, both of them out of breath.

"John, wait. There's something I need to tell you," she started saying when John leaned back in for another kiss.

"Can't it wait?" John asked, desperate to kiss her again.

"No, it can't wait," she started again, "Look, I love you, and I wouldn't..."

Her words were cut off by John's mouth. The moment the words _I love you_ had left her mouth, his heart skipped a beat. It was everything he had been hoping for. He broke apart.

"I love you too," he said before going in for one more kiss.

That was all it took for Elizabeth to forget all her fears and kiss John back with everything she had. John scooped her into his arms and walked over to his bed. By the time she had her feet back on the floor, John's hands were tugging at her shirt, trying to remove it.

They broke apart long enough to remove each other's shirts. They came back together and John's hands went straight to her breasts. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive nubs, receiving a moan from Elizabeth. He unbuckled the bra, releasing her breasts from their prison.

Once the bra was off, his hands continued their teasing of her sensitive nipples, tugging and pinching. The sensation made Elizabeth break their kiss, throw her head back, and groan. He trailed a kiss down her neck and attached himself to her right nipple.

The hard suction pumped the most piercing pleasure through her, forcing her to entangle her hands in his hair and tug, in hopes of making him continue. She hadn't even noticed that his hands had trailed down to her pants and were pushing them down until his hand brushed her thighs.

"Oh God, that's good," she moaned.

She found herself standing in his arms naked, while he still had his pants on. She moved her hands his pants and undid the zipper. She pushed his pants down, along with his boxers, freeing his erection. When she saw his cock, she couldn't help herself. She reached out and touched the tip. John hissed and groaned around her breast, the new vibration sending even more pleasure coursing throughout her body.

He picked her up again and laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her. He let go of her breast and kissed a path down to her thighs. He spread her legs and took her clit in his mouth. From the first contact, Elizabeth melted with the pleasure, heat radiating in her core.

"Oh God, don't stop, please don't stop," she was panting now.

With her urging, John continued his assault of her clit, occasionally slipping his tongue inside her. His hands had found their way back up to her breasts and were pinching and tugging her nipples in rhythm with his tongue. Soon after, Elizabeth climaxed and John could feel the waves of pleasure running through her body.

John was about to enter her, when she flipped them over.

"My turn," she said with a smile on her face.

She started with his mouth, kissing him and nibbling on his lower lip. The she kissed his neck and then a trail down his chest. When she got to his cock, she blew across the tip. John's cock jerked at the sensation and his hips bucked.

She ran a finger down the underside of his engorged member, coming to a stop at his sac. She rolled his balls around in her palm and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. All of a sudden, she took the tip in her mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue, paying special attention to the slit.

John groaned and balled the sheets in his hands. Having his cock in her hot mouth was everything and more than what he had imagined. She was now taking him as far into her mouth as she could.

"Damn, that's fantastic," John was panting.

She knew that he couldn't take much more. She released his cock with a pop and moved up, straddling his hips. She took his cock into her hands and slowly lowered herself onto it, impaling herself completely.

Both of them moaned as she moved downwards. John put his hands on her hips, steadying her. Once she was all the way on his cock, she started moving slowly. She picked up the pace, riding him. John couldn't take it anymore. He exploded inside her, the sensation causing her to come once more as well.

Elizabeth collapsed on top of him. Both of them were out of breath and completely sated. When she finally managed to get off of him, she laid down next to him and put her head on his chest. They fell asleep tangled together with John's arms around her waist and her arm on his waist.

They were woken up by Mars licking their faces, wanting to go out for a walk. They laughed at the puppy and got up. John told her that he would take him out, and that she should just stay and relax.

She smiled in appreciation and watched as John got dressed. When they left, she decided to get up and shower. As she was showering, she thought about all that had happened. She had never in her wildest dreams thought that John would go out and do something that incredibly nice for her.

By the time she was done, John and Mars had come back. Mars ran to her and she leaned down to pet him. She looked up at John.

"We need to talk about this," she said.

John sat down on his bed, afraid of what was going to happen.

"I don't want to hide our relationship," she started out, making John smile, "I am also willing to be the one to move."

John was glad to hear those words. He agreed to help her move her things that day. They put Mars on his leash and went to Elizabeth's room. They got there and packed her things up. It took two trips, but they managed to get it all moved.

Later that day, John and Elizabeth took Mars exploring. They took him around Atlantis to get him used to his new home. When they passed the gym, Teyla came out with her old sticks in her hands. Mars saw them and assumed they were to play fetch with. He tugged his leash out of Elizabeth's hands and tore down the hall after Teyla.

Teyla had never seen a dog, and didn't know how to react. She decided to try and run away from it. Mars figured that this was part of the game and continued to run after her. John was laughing at the scene before him. Elizabeth recovered from her initial shock and started running after them, trying to get Mars to stop.

"Teyla, stop running, he won't hurt you," she yelled.

Teyla stopped running upon hearing Elizabeth yell out to her. Mars came to a halt and started wagging his tail, trying to tell Teyla to throw the stick.

"What is this creature?" Teyla asked.

"That's a dog. It's an animal from Earth. John gave him to me as my present. He's completely harmless. He just wants you to throw your stick so that he can go get it," Elizabeth explained.

"Why would he want me to do that?" Teyla asked, puzzled by the dog's behavior.

"It's a game that dog's play on Earth," Elizabeth said.

Satisfied with the explanation, Teyla took one of the sticks and threw it a ways down the hall. Sure enough, as soon as the stick had been sent flying, Mars tore after it full speed. He picked it up and brought it back to Teyla.

She picked it up and threw it again, sending Mars after it once more. This continued until the puppy had managed to tire himself out and was panting. As Mars was cooling down, Teyla looked at John and Elizabeth and noticed that there was something different about them.

Suddenly she realized what is was.

"Congratulations," she said, startling them.

"Is it that obvious?" Elizabeth asked, turning red.

"Yes it is. I am happy that you have finally come to your senses," Teyla said smugly.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"It has been quite obvious for quite some time now that you had feelings for each other. I am glad that you have finally told each other," Teyla said.

The two looked at each other, stunned by the fact that it was obvious to everyone but each other. They laughed at their stupidity. Picking up Mars, Elizabeth excused herself. John followed, leaving Teyla to go where she had been going.

They walked into the mess hall, only to be greeted by applause. Apparently, Teyla had told the base that they had finally gotten together. They both turned red. Elizabeth put Mars down and let him explore the room while the two of them talked to everyone.

It was late by the time they finally managed to get out of the hall. They decided to just go back to their room and sleep. When they got there, they got ready for bed and slipped under the covers next to each other.

John's arm went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His head was nestled in her hair and she could feel his breath on her ear. It was weird to be sleeping next to him, but felt so right at the same time.

Just before they fell asleep, John moved closer to her eat and whispered into it.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces and with Mars at their feet. It would be a great morning with neither of them being alone anymore. They had finally found each other and weren't about to let go.


End file.
